Bloody Eyes
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Dizem que os olhos são as janelas para a alma. Se são, gostaria de saber que tipo de alma vazia aquela criatura possuía.


Dizem que os olhos são as janelas para a alma. Se são, gostaria de saber que tipo de alma vazia aquela criatura possuía.

Eram verdes, intensos e brilhantes. Mas nem todo o brilho do mundo poderia dar alguma alma à ele.

* * *

- **Ador band nor?** _**"Você está bem?"**_– Ele havia me perguntado, encarando-me indiferente.

- **Dor...** _**"Sim..."**_– Respondi em _Thalassian_ igualmente. Ele pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas a expressão indiferente voltou.

Esse foi o primeiro encontro.

O Hunter ergueu-se devagar e encarou-me frio. Arregalei de leve os orbes ao ver que ele era realmente alto para um Blood Elf. Alto e bonito. A pele pálida contrastava perfeitamente com os cabelos longos cor de fogo presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas deixando muitos fios rebeldes soltos. E, é claro, os olhos verdes indecifráveis.

E eu era uma Night Elf quase uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, de pele meio azulada, olhos claros brilhantes e cabelos longos e soltos, da cor também azul.

- **Melhor ir embora... Você não está a salvo aqui. Vamos Lasrah. **– E, dizendo isso, deu-me as costas. Seu pet, um lobo de aparência tão feroz quanto ele, o acompanhou.

- **E-Espere! **– Levantei-me meio rápido demais, desequilibrando-me um pouco. Olhei para trás, onde o precipício me esperava novamente. Engoli em seco, agradecendo a presença do Blood Elf interiormente. Não fosse ele... Provavelmente estaria estatelada no meio das pedras naquele momento.

Voltei-me para o Blood Elf, mas ou ele me ignorou, ou não me ouviu. Tentei alcançá-lo, mas uma dor lancinante em meu tornozelo fez com que eu parasse e caísse no chão novamente, soltando um gemido agoniado. Observei o meu pé, roxo e inchado.

- **Pensei que estivesse bem... **– Ergui o olhar rápida, apenas para encontrar os orbes verdes e indiferentes do Blood Elf, agora próximo novamente.

- **Eu não notei... **– Respondi, meio encabulada. Sentei-me no chão e olhei em volta um tanto apreensiva enquanto massageava de leve meu tornozelo. Ao menos os Orcs que me perseguiam já estavam fora de vista. No entanto, estava escurecendo e _The Barrens_ não era exatamente um lugar muito aconchegante para se passar a noite.

- **Você é uma Druid, porque não se cura? **– Ele parecia impaciente.

- **Eu não tenho mais energia para isso. Estou fugindo de Orcs desde que saí de _Ashenvale_. **– Suspirei exausta. E só agora havia notado o quão longe havia ido. Já havia passado de _Wailing Caverns_ e provavelmente fora a mata abundante naquele lugar que me escondera.

Ele olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo, ou alguém. Então suspirou novamente.

- **E porque saiu de _Ashenvale_ em primeiro lugar?** – Ele falava com uma raiva que até parecia ser minha culpa os Orcs ocuparem _The Barrens_.

- **Há uma criança doente em _Astranaar_. Já se tentou muitas coisas, mas nada parece surtir efeito. Conheço uma poção que talvez a cure. Mas eu preciso de _Mageroyal_... Não existem mais muitas dessas em _Ashenvale_. **– Murmurei um pouco envergonhada. Acabara numa situação pior do que a menina doente.

- **Por que ajudar uma criança que nem se conhece? **– Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente. Fechei a cara.

- **Porque ela é uma de nós. Eu não iria ignorá-la. **– Respondi firme. Ignorando a dor no tornozelo, coloquei-me de pé novamente. O Blood Elf apenas ergueu o olhar, mas permaneceu meio ajoelhado no lugar onde estava falando comigo.

Dei meia dúzia de passos, antes da dor vencer a minha vontade e eu voltar a desabar no chão arenoso. Queria que _Moonshade_ estivesse aqui, mas preferi deixar minha montaria em _Astranaar_, para não chamar atenção. Como me arrependia agora.

Não era só a dor que me incomodava. Meu corpo todo estava exausto. Estava incapaz de me transformar, incapaz de me curar, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Mas, o que mais me incomodava mesmo eram aqueles olhos indescritíveis.

- **Você vai morrer nesse estado. **– Ele sentenciou. Eu ri seca.

Sim, era óbvio. Muitos orcs, muitos animais selvagens, os centauros do clã _Kolkar_... Era muito improvável que eu pudesse repousar em paz. Ainda mais improvável que eu chegasse em algum lugar seguro para tal.

O sol estava para se pôr e nem se meu tornozelo estivesse bom daria tempo de chegar em _Northwatch Hold_ ou _Ratchet _antes da noite cair.

- **Venha... **– O toque dele me surpreendeu. Era quente e, apesar dos dedos calejados pelo manejo do Arco, era suave.

Fiz uma careta de dor, mas me coloquei em pé novamente. Ele passou um dos braços pela minha cintura e apoiou-me. Caminhar parecia tão mais fácil agora, mesmo mancando. Passamos novamente pelo oásis que era _Wailing Caverns_. No meio de alguns arbustos, bem escondida, havia uma caverna. Era meio úmida e fria, mas era perfeita para passar a noite.

Ele afastou algumas folhas e permitiu que eu entrasse primeiro, enquanto olhava para os lados novamente. Parecia querer ter certeza de que ninguém havia visto aquilo.

- **Obrigada... **– Murmurei baixo, enquanto sentava-me sobre uma pedra para repousar. A caverna não era nem um pouco profunda, mas seria espaçosa para me abrigar. - **Por que está fazendo isso? **– Ergui o olhar para o Blood Elf, que estava recostado na entrada da caverna, olhando para fora.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, os olhos verdes encarando o horizonte, analíticos e frios.

- **Lasrah, procure. **– Foi a única coisa que disse. O lobo grunhiu como se compreendesse e sumiu em meio a vegetação.

- **Gostaria de uma resposta, não apenas o silêncio. **– Resmunguei um tanto incomodada agora. É claro, ele não era obrigado a responder.

-** Não sei. **– Ao menos era uma resposta melhor do que o silêncio.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre nós. Levantei-me com cuidado e aproximei-me da entrada da caverna. Ele me encarou com uma expressão meio confusa.

- **O pôr-do-sol em _Barrens_ é mais bonito. Nunca tinha visto antes.** – Respondi, imaginando ser essa a pergunta que ele não fizera.

O Blood Elf voltou a olhar para fora, acompanhando-me em silêncio naquela observação. _Ashenvale_, _Darkshore _e_ Teldrassil_ eram lugares meio escuros, com muitas árvores. Era quase impossível poder visualizar um bom pôr-do-sol. Ali era diferente. O céu estava colorido com diversos tons de rosa, roxo, azul e laranja. As nuvens eram uma mistura de roxo e amarelo. E, é claro, o sol ia se pondo preguiçosamente, levando consigo o restinho de luz que ainda dispunhamos. Assim que a noite se instalou, voltei ao meu lugar. E, pouco tempo depois, o lobo voltou.

- **Boa garota. **– Ele elogiou o pet, que pareceu orgulhosa.

- **Você não precisa ficar. Acho que ficarei bem sozinha. **– Dei de ombros. A verdade é que a presença dele me incomodava demais para pegar no sono. Ele era um Blood Elf afinal. Sabe-se lá o que podia fazer comigo.

Novamente silêncio. Acho que isso era o que mais me incomodava afinal, o silêncio dele. Pouco tempo depois, ele saiu. Mas eu sabia que ele voltaria, a loba estava me encarando atenciosamente.

Suspirei novamente. Talvez devesse aproveitar esse tempo para tentar repousar, enquanto ele estava fora.

E, considerando minha exaustão, não demorei a pegar no sono.

Não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas ainda era noite quando acordei. E lá estava ele novamente, sentado perto da entrada da caverna como se estivesse de guarda. A loba estava deitada ao seu lado, dormindo com a cabeça em seu colo. E... Havia uma fogueira crepitando. Devia ser por isso que eu não sentia frio. Isso e o fato de estar coberta com a capa dele. Corei no mesmo instante e aprumei as costas, para sentar ereta.

- **Descanse.**

A voz dele era autoritária e por um instante pensei em novamente deitar. Mas permaneci encarando-o, com a capa dele em meu colo. Era cheirosa, tinha cheiro de natureza, e um pouco de pêlo de cachorro. Ou loba, no caso dele.

- **Não precisa me dar a sua capa, eu...**

- **Descanse. **– Ele me cortou, sem nem me encarar.

Baixei o olhar e voltei a recostar-me na parede pedregosa, suspirando baixo. Aninhei-me embaixo da capa do Blood Elf, mas não dormi de imediato.

- **Porque está me ajudando tanto? **– Murmurei, enquanto o observava. Ele suspirou parecendo irritado.

- **Não sei. Deveria deixar você morrer? **– Dessa vez ele me encarou. E, apesar de não conseguir detectar expressão nenhuma naqueles olhos, tinha certeza de que eu era um livro aberto para ele. Não que eu fizesse questão de esconder, é claro.

- **Não sei. Mais cedo repreendeu-me por ajudar uma criança que nem conhecia. E aqui está você, ajudando uma Night Elf que nem conhece e que, pelas nossas facções, deveria detestar. **– Setenciei. Ele ergueu o olhar um pouco e pareceu pensar no que eu havia dito.

- **Não parecia certo te deixar morrer. **– Ele deu de ombros, simplista. Suspirei com suas respostas.

- **Bem... Obrigada então... Hmm... **– Mordi suavemente o lábio inferior. Não sabia como chamá-lo e Blood Elf parecia ofensivo demais.

- **Caelëir... Caelëir Ashlue.**

Encarei-o surpresa. Tudo bem, o primeiro nome me bastava, não imaginei que ele fosse se apresentar tão... Formalmente.

- **Lynael Silverwood. **– Senti-me no dever de também me apresentar.

Ele apenas murmurou, consciente de meu nome. Fiquei encarando-o por longos momentos, antes de ele voltar a me encarar.

- **O quê? **– A pergunta pegou-me de surpresa. E só então notei que estava sendo incômoda. Desviei o olhar.

- **Nada, desculpe. **– Murmurei baixo. Ele voltou a encarar a noite. E eu, voltei a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei sozinha. A loba ainda dormia, mas nenhum sinal do Blood Elf. Sua capa, ainda quente, estava sobre mim.

Levantei-me devagar, sentindo-me um pouco dolorida, mas bem disposta. Porém, fiquei sentada. Tinha a leve impressão de que se tentasse sair dali, Lasrah abocanharia meu tornozelo sem pestanejar - mesmo adormecida! Aproveitei o momento para pousar minha mão sobre o pé machucado. Fagulhas verdes se desprenderam e envolveram o tornozelo de forma relaxante. Alguns minutos depois, já estava novo em folha.

Um leve farfalhar, quase imperceptível. Peguei meu cajado em reflexo, mas a cabeleira cor de fogo do Blood Elf despontou. E ele trazia algumas frutas consigo. Pareceu meio surpreso ao me ver acordada, mas acho que foi apenas impressão. Ele não demonstrava muita coisa.

- **Parece que se recuperou bem. **– Disse ele. Anui com a cabeça um tanto sem jeito. Ele me ofereceu uma maçã que aceitei prontamente. Só agora percebi o quão faminta estava.

Caelëir comeu em silêncio, no mesmo lugar onde passou a noite. Mas logo ergueu-se. E, por reflexo, coloquei-me de pé.

- **Sim, muito bom. Vamos, vou te acompanhar até _Ratchet_. **– Aquilo realmente pegou-me de surpresa. Ele iria me acompanhar?

- **Não é necessário, e-estou bem... Além do mais, não acho que gostaria de ser visto caminhando com uma Night Elf por aí... **– Aproximei-me, tentando argumentar. Mas um olhar feio por parte dele fez com que eu me calasse. Era impossível discutir com Caelëir.

Não encontramos nenhum Orc, Tauren ou Troll por aquelas bandas. Caelëir era mestre em detectá-los antes mesmo de sequer vê-los. Lasrah também era bem treinada para isso. A viagem até _Ratchet _foi feita silenciosamente, exceto pelo farfalhar das folhas quando eu arrancava as _Mageroyals_ que havia vindo buscar. Mas não era um silêncio desagradável. Era sublime.

Era finzinho da manhã quando chegamos em _Ratchet_. Aquele lugar era uma mistura de Taurens, Orcs, Night Elves, Humanos... Enfim, toda a sorte de raças que havia em _Azeroth_. Os Goblins sabiam manter muito bem a ordem... Bem, na maioria das vezes.

- **Chegamos. **– A voz dele depois de tanto tempo em silêncio parecia estranha. Encareio-o um tanto confusa por um instante, mas logo lembrei o que viera fazer. Afirmei com a cabeça, um tanto constrangida e caminhei até o _Flight Master_.

Ele me acompanhou em silêncio.

O Goblin que cuidava dos animais cedeu-me um sem protestar. Bicho pago e montado, olhei para Caelëir. Ele me encarava firme, indiferente e frio.

- **Vamos nos ver de novo? **– Perguntei tímida, enquanto o olhava. A sua resposta foi um dar de ombros.

Suspirei desanimada e incitei o Hipogrifo ao vôo. Que tola pergunta eu fizera.

Mas quão tola não me tornara ao não acreditar naquilo?

* * *

– **Ador band nor?** _**"Você está bem?"**_– Perguntei em _Thalassian_, encarando-o preocupada.

Aquele fora o segundo encontro.

O Blood Elf pareceu confuso. Confuso e aturdido. Não era para menos. Ele devia ter despencado de uma boa altura em _Frostwhisper Gorge_. A neve de _Winterspring_ podia ser bem traiçoeira e costumava-se evitar as beiradas dos poucos cânions da região.

- **Lasrah me achou. Estava eliminando alguns gigantes para um amigo meu que cria _Frostsabers_. Você podia ter morrido, Caelëir. **– Murmurei preocupada, enquanto passava o pano levemente úmido em sua testa. Ele tivera febre nos últimos dois dias e não parecia melhor. E, é claro, estar em uma caverna meio fria não iria ajudar em sua recuperação.

Ele gemeu baixo enquanto tentava levantar. Pousei as mãos em seus ombros e o obriguei a deitar delicadamente. Ele me olhou feio e eu ri baixo com aquilo. Peguei meu odre e segurei-lhe a cabeça um pouco acima do peito, para dar-lhe um pouco de água. Ele bebeu ávido.

- **Como se sente? **– Murmurei, enquanto afastava a franja cor de fogo e rebelde para passar o pano úmido em sua testa novamente.

- **Como você acha? **– Ele respondeu rouco, um tanto agressivo. Mas apenas balancei a cabeça, incrivelmente acostumada com o jeito dele.

- **Como se um _Elekk_ tivesse passado por cima de você, suponho... **– Acabei respondendo à mim mesma.

- **Mais para um _Kodo_... **– Caelëir riu sem humor. Mas logo fez uma careta dolorida e se encolheu institivamente.

Fiquei um tanto surpresa pela piada, mas logo a surpresa foi superada pela preocupação novamente ao vê-lo encolher-se.

- **Não se mexa muito... Você quebrou uma ou duas costelas e isso eu não consigo curar com minha magia... **– Inclinei-me sobre ele e usei mais da capa para cobri-lo. Ele encarou-me sem expressão.

- **Essa não é a minha capa... É sua. **– Ele afirmou. Corei e anui com a cabeça, enquanto fingia estar ocupada em deixá-lo confortável, para não encará-lo.

- **Você ficou enterrado na neve por alguns minutos... As suas roupas estavam encharcadas.**

Ele apenas grunhiu em conhecimento. Depois de mais alguns momentos fingindo ajeitá-lo, deixei-o em paz. Remexi no fogo fraco com um graveto e suspirei. O cozido demoraria para ficar pronto.

O silêncio que se seguiu não foi incômodo como a primeira vez. Ao menos para mim. Estava feliz em apenas preparar a refeição, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo e o respirar calmo de Caelëir.

Assim que o cozido estava pronto, depositei uma quantidade generosa no pequeno pote que eu usava para comer e aproximei-me do Blood Elf. Ele parecia distraído olhando para o teto. Depositei o pote no chão e apoiei-o com calma e cuidado contra o meu corpo. Ele pareceu surpreso.

- **Você deve estar com fome. E a última coisa que quero que aconteça é que você se engasgue. **– Tentei brincar. Ele suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça. Pegou o pote e a colher e começou a comer devagar. Eu apenas o apoiava.

Eu não era exatamente uma excelente cozinheira, mas ele pareceu aprovar o cozido, pois até mesmo repetiu. Depois que ele terminou de comer, deitei-o novamente e comi a minha parte, agora com mais gosto do que nos dias anteriores. Afinal, Caelëir parecia melhor e isso me deixava feliz, internamente.

- **Quanto tempo ficarei enfurnado aqui?– **Ele baixou o olhar para me encarar. E eu baixei o meu para não encará-lo.

- **Não sei... Até suas costelas melhorarem, eu acho... **– Murmurei. Talvez eu não fosse tão boa compania assim.

- **_Everlook_ está longe?**

Apenas afirmei com a cabeça, silenciosa. Por alguma razão, o fato de ele querer se livrar de mim realmente doeu.

Caelëir grunhiu de novo, mas nada falou. O silêncio seguiu-se por muitos minutos, quem sabe até mesmo horas. Até que ele pegou no sono e me aproximei para cuidar de seu estado febril novamente.

O sol se pôs e se ergueu de novo no céu, até ele acordar mais uma vez. O silêncio prosseguiu-se imbatível. Dei para ele algumas frutas secas e um pedaço de pão meio duro para comer, troquei os curativos, usei um pouco mais de minha magia para aliviar-lhe a dor e depositei a capa dele sobre a minha, para deixá-lo ainda mais aquecido. Passei um pano sobre o rosto dele para retirar os resquícios de suor da febre e voltei para o meu canto, suspirando.  
Falamos pouco aquele dia. Quase nada, na verdade. A noite caiu e o Blood Elf dessa vez fez esforço para sentar-se e comer sozinho. Era óbvio que não queria minha ajuda.

Servi-lhe o cozido em silêncio. E ele comeu da mesma maneira. Porém, quando terminou, resolveu falar pela primeira vez em muitas horas.

- **Parece triste. Algo errado? **– Entregou-me o pote e encarou-me indiferente.

Neguei com a cabeça e baixei o olhar para pegar o cozido para mim. Ele segurou o meu queixo com uma das mãos e forçou-me a encará-lo. Foi rude, mas ao mesmo tempo, cuidadoso. Aqueles olhos verdes faiscaram quando não respondi e percebi que ele podia ficar a noite inteira me encarando até que minha resposta lhe fosse satisfatória.

- **Acho que não sou boa o bastante para você, não é? Afinal, já tem pressa de ir embora... **– Resmunguei, depois de ter respondido à contragosto. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, meio confuso. - **Não foi para isso que estava perguntando quanto tempo mais ficaria nessa desagradável caverna?**

Ele soltou meu queixo. E balançou a cabeça resignado.

- **Você entendeu errado.**

- **Não tem muito o que se entender com o que você dis... **– O Blood Elf pousou um dedo sobre os meus lábios e corei novamente. Ele me encarou sério.

- **Eu não quero incomodá-la. Você estava ajudando o seu amigo criador de _Frostsabers_, parece bem ocupada. Quanto mais rápido eu me recuperar, mais rápido você se livrará de mim.**

Agora eu quem estava confusa. Caelëir virou o rosto para o lado e fez mais caretas para voltar a se deitar. Aproximei-me de leve.

- **Verdade? **– Perguntei tímida, ajoelhada ao lado dele. Ele apenas afirmou a cabeça, grunhindo. Abri um largo sorriso.

- **Vá comer antes que esfrie. **– Ele ordenou. Olhei para o cozido solitário em meu pote e fiquei meio sem jeito. Ás vezes não sabia quem cuidava de quem.

Os dias passaram. Apesar de Caelëir conseguir sentar sem muitos problemas e até mesmo levantar, fazer uma caminhada forçada até _Everlook_ não era nem um pouco sensato. E ele entendia isso. Parecia até quase satisfeito em ficar cada dia mais na caverna.

- **Quanto tempo mais teremos que ficar aqui? **– Ele tornou a perguntar. Suspirei com sua impaciência quase infantil.

- **Até você estar forte o suficiente para caminhar. Não pretendo passar a noite no meio da neve se não chegarmos em _Everlook_. **– Expliquei paciente.

- **Não estou preocupado comigo. Mas você está perdendo tempo cuidando de mim. **– Caelëir resmungou. Mordi o lábio inferior, com a raiva subindo pelas bochechas.

- **Cuidar de você não é perda de tempo, Caelëir. Eu me preocupo com você! **– Desabafei. Ele balançou a cabeça resignado.

- **Vê? Perda de temp...**

- **Você é importante pra mim! Só você que não enxerga isso! **– Quase gritei, cortando-o. Ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso dessa vez.

Novo momento de silêncio incômodo. Não ousava encará-lo, mas sabia que ele me olhava fixamente.

- **Agradeço a preocupação, Lynael. Mas, como pode ver, não sou a compania mais agradável de _Azeroth_.**

Ergui o olhar e o encarei. Dessa vez sustentei seu olhar, sem desviar. Levantei-me e caminhei firme em sua direção. Ajoelhei-me à sua frente.

- **Porque tenta se afastar tanto assim? **– Perguntei, sem desviar o olhar do dele. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- **Porque tenta se aproximar tanto assim? **– Ele rebateu a pergunta. Abri a boca, mas não soube o que responder. Tornei a fechá-la. - **Foi o que pensei. **– Ele respondeu.

Depois de alguns momentos encarando-o, suspirei.

- **Porque, para mim, você se tornou importante.** – Respondi, simplista. Sem corar, sem gaguejar, sem alterar o tom de voz. Era verdade, não tinha motivos para enganá-lo afinal.

Ele não respondeu. Nem tentou fazer com que eu mudasse de ideia. Apenas... O silêncio.

Voltei para o meu lugar depois de alguns minutos, aticei o fogo e preparei-me para dormir. Caelëir continuou sentado por mais alguns instantes, antes de deitar-se também e, aparentemente, pegar no sono. Eu não demorei para adormecer também.

Encolhi-me e gemi satisfeita com o calor. Nos últimos dias havia dormido muito mal, afinal, Caelëir precisava do máximo de conforto para se recuperar bem. Isso significava noites mal dormidas perto da fogueira, tentando captar o máximo de calor dali. Mas agora, tudo parecia tão quentinho e confortável.

Remexi-me suavemente para ajeitar-me contra a parede meio dura da caverna e ouvi um gemido aborrecido e sonolento. Suspeitei ser Caelëir. Mas estava muito perto.

Com muita preguiça, entreabri os orbes lentamente. Estava coberta com ambas as capas e suspirei resignada. Aquele era um Blood Elf realmente teimoso. Se ele assim quisesse, assim seria. Virei um pouco para o lado e esfreguei a cabeça no travesseiro. Mas... Eu não tinha travesseiro algum. Abri mais os orbes e olhei para cima. Caelëir estava ao meu lado, ressoando calmamente adormecido. Arregalei os olhos e não pude evitar de corar. Remexi-me novamente para me afastar, e ele gemeu aborrecido de novo.

- **Pare de se mexer... **– Ele resmungou. Congelei na hora, e não sabia se me afastava ou continuava ali recostada nele. Eis que, no fim, não fiz nem um e nem outro. Fiquei paralisada à meio caminho de coisa alguma.

- **Volte. Está ficando frio. **– Novo resmungo, igualmente aborrecido. Sem saber o porquê, aproximei-me novamente e apoiei o rosto em seu ombro. Ele suspirou agora satisfeito, enlaçou o braço ao redor de minha cintura e puxou-me para perto. Corei ainda mais.

- **C-Caelëir, o que e-está fazendo? **– Gaguejei, meio constrangida.

- **Você ficou com um pouco de febre noite passada. Quem vai cuidar de mim se você adoecer?** – O tom continuou aborrecido. E aquilo me fez sorrir levemente.

- **Certo... **– Murmurei brincalhona. E aninhei-me mais nele. Não demorei para pegar no sono. Um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

– **Lynael... **– A voz dele parecia tão distante, mas tão próxima...

Resmunguei algo ininteligível e me remexi novamente. Não queria acordar, não agora.

– **Vamos, acorde... Está na hora de partir. **– Sim, era ele. Só aquele Blood Elf impaciente diria uma coisa dessas ao invés de _"Vamos, acorde... Está um lindo dia lá fora"_.

- **Está bem... **– Resmunguei, meio mal humorada. Desencostei-me dele e estiquei-me preguiçosamente. E, é claro, ele me observava, como sempre.

Comemos em silêncio e logo arrumamos as nossas coisas. Caelëir, obviamente, fazia as coisas mais lentamente.

Partimos da mesma forma, sempre em silêncio. Mas era um silêncio agradável.

- **Está muito claro... **– Ele resmungou, um tanto mal humorado. Lasrah grunhiu ao seu lado.

- **É a neve. Reflete a luz. Está um ótimo dia, isso sim. **– Sorri de leve para Caelëir, tentando animá-lo. Ele apenas desviou o olhar.

- **Hm... Talvez.**

Alarguei ainda mais o sorriso com a concordância dele.

O resto do caminho foi feito assim. Um comentário banal aqui e ali, um suspiro aborrecido e mal humorado a cada cinco minutos e uma pausa na caminhada a cada meia hora. Caelëir estava em péssima forma.

- **Pare de resmungar... **– Suspirei pela segunda vez ao sentir Caelëir retorcendo-se sentado sobre a pedra e resmungando de forma ininteligível.

- **Pare de me apalpar assim... **– Ele grunhiu incomodado de novo. Revirei os olhos com a infantilidade dele enquanto sentia os músculos do peito do Blood Elf se retesarem ao toque. Deixei as fagulhas verdes saltarem de meus dedos e envolverem a pele pálida dele. Senti-o relaxar de imediato.

- **E agora?**

- **Melhor... **– Ele remexeu-se de forma suave. E baixou a camisa.

Chegamos em _Everlook_ ao entardecer. Caelëir andava apoiado em mim. Estava suado e com um pouco de febre novamente. Fomos até a _Inn_, onde uma Goblin simpática nos atendeu. Paguei um quarto e caminhamos até lá. É claro, com o Blood Elf sempre resmungando. Deixei-o lá deitado, enquanto ia com Lasrah até o _Stable Master_. Caelëir me disse para deixá-la lá. No caminho, no entanto, esbarrei com alguém que seria de grande ajuda na recuperação dele.

- **Voltei, Caelëir. Como se sente? **– Adentrei no quarto com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele me olhou torto. Não só para mim, como para minha acompanhante também.

- **Quem é? **– Ele perguntou. Sua rudeza fez com que eu revirasse os olhos.

- **Ela é Mau'ari, uma _Witch Doctor_ que vive aqui em _Everlook_ mesmo. Ela pode lhe ajudar com essas costelas quebradas melhor do que eu. **– Expliquei, pousando uma das mãos na cintura.

Mau'ari fez um gesto de cabeça silencioso.

Caelëir fez uma cara feia.

- **O que foi agora? **– Suspirei diante da careta dele.

- **Eu não quero que outra além de você cuide de mim... **– Ele virou o rosto. E fiquei ruborizada com aquilo.

- **Deve estar delirando de febre, ignore-o... **– Murmurei em _Common_ para Mau'ari. Caelëir me encarou de lado. E a _Witch Doctor_ apenas riu sapeca.

Apesar dos protestos de Caelëir, Mau'ari curou-lhe as costelas. Pareceu ser um processo bem doloroso, pois o Blood Elf contorceu-se e mordeu os lábios para abafar os gemidos com tanta força que até mesmo os cortou.

Agradeci Mau'ari e ela deixou o quarto em silêncio. Aproximei-me de Caelëir com um paninho úmido para limpar-lhe os lábios e ele apenas virou o rosto, parecendo quase emburrado. Suspirei paciente.

- **O que foi agora?**

- **Eu disse que não queria que outro cuidasse de mim. **– Ele resmungou de volta. Pousei a mão em sua testa e Caelëir me olhou torto. - **Eu não estou falando bobeiras por causa da febre. **– Ele tirou a minha mão de sua testa de forma meio rude. Encarei-o surpresa.

Será que eu havia ouvido bem? De fato, sua febre não estava forte e ele parecia bem firme em suas palavras. Corei ainda mais do que antes e pousei a mão suavemente no peito, como se isso fosse refrear as batidas violentas de meu coração.

Ele me encarou. Daquele jeito frio, penetrante, intenso. E agora havia percebido o quanto eu _gostava_ daquele olhar. Me deixava arrepiada, quente.

Com a mão trêmula, tentei novamente limpar-lhe o pouco de sangue que havia em seus lábios. Dessa vez ele não protestou. Nem se afastou. Peguei outro pano limpo para tirar o suor de seu rosto. E ele não desviou o olhar de mim. _Aquele_ olhar.

- **O q-que foi? **– Tentei não gaguejar.

- **Nada. **– Ele respondeu, sempre simplista.

- **Então p-pare de me encarar! **– Esperava ter parecido brava.

- **Não. **– Não pareceu ter surtido efeito.

- **Você está me deixando nervosa assim!** - Fui sincera dessa vez. Ele piscou duas vezes e arqueou a sobrancelha. Fez um pouco de esforço para sentar e grunhiu aborrecido.

- **É assim que eu me sinto quando você faz isso. **– Ele pareceu mal humorado. Franzi a testa, agora confusa.

- **Isso o quê?**

- _**Isso**_**!** – Ele pegou minha mão e puxou até o seu peito. O coração dele parecia bater quase tão forte e ansioso quanto o meu. Puxei minha mão rapidamente, como se aquilo queimasse.

Fiquei em silêncio, com o olhar baixo. Não conseguia encará-lo, mas sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo naquele instante. Sempre com a expressão indiferente, é claro.

Não aguentei. Deixei o quarto quase correndo. Estava confusa demais.

Na manhã seguinte, ele havia ido embora. Sem nem se despedir. Mas, dessa vez, estava quase certa de que o encontraria de novo.

Apenas não esperava que seria naquelas circunstâncias...

* * *

– **Ama balah!** _**"Não morra!" **_– Quase gritei, apertando-lhe o peito enquanto uma luz esverdeada forte desprendia-se das minhas mãos.

Aquele foi o terceiro encontro, e, por Elune, esperava não ser o último.

Ele me olhou debilmente. Sangue escorria pelo canto de seus lábios. A pele estava muito mais pálida do que o normal. E os olhos não brilhavam mais com intensidade.

- **Não ouse morrer! **– Repeti, enquanto o apertava mais. Ele tossiu sangue, que respingou em meu rosto. Pouco me importei. O sangue logo misturou-se com a chuva e escorreu pelo meu queixo. Junto com as lágrimas de desespero.

- **Não ouse... **– Murmurei, sentindo que, por mais que eu me esforçasse, aquela ferida larga em seu peito não se fecharia apenas com boa vontade.

Caelëir estava ensopado. De água e de sangue. Sangue seu, de seus companheiros, de seus inimigos. Havia um Orc, um Troll e uma Undead ao seu lado. À sua volta, incontáveis _Nagas_.

Nada parecia surtir efeito. _Rejuvenation_, _Regrowth_, _Nourish_. As faíscas iam e vinham e o sangue continuava a fluir. Vermelho, quente, imparável.

- **Caelëir... **– Sussurrei seu nome, baixando a cabeça.

Ele ficava mais frio a cada momento. Nem em _Winterspring_ ele ficara daquele jeito. E o olhar. Continuava débil, perdido. _Fraco_. Eu _odiei_ aquele olhar que ele me lançava.

- **Pare de me olhar assim! **– Esbravejei. Apertei seu peito com força, até os nós dos meus dedos ficarem brancos. Ele gemeu dolorido. Quase choramingou.

Caelëir não era de _choramingar_.

- **Pare de chorar! Aguente firme! **– Gritei acima do som da chuva incessante. Apertei-o mais, sentindo os meus dedos ficarem completamente ensopados de sangue.

Dessa vez ele não reagiu. Não gemeu, nem choramingou. Nem desviou o olhar. E nem _rebateu teimoso_.

Ele _sempre_ teimava.

-** Pare de morrer! **– Inclinei-me sobre ele, apertando-o. As fagulhas verdes tornaram-se uma explosão de roxo, azul e vermelho.

E o mundo pareceu explodir em amarelo atrás de meus olhos. Tudo girou, ficou fora de foco. Sentia minha energia se esvaindo. Minha vida se esvaía. Junto com ele.

Trinquei os dentes, sentindo a chuva fria misturada com as lágrimas quentes. Eu não queria morrer. Mas, se fosse para salvá-lo, o faria. Mesmo se ele não se salvasse, o faria assim mesmo. De repente percebi que a vida seria supérflua sem aquele Blood Elf teimoso.

Apertei os olhos, sentindo-me incrivelmente leve. Eu sabia que minha energia se fora. E que, de alguma forma, retirava forças de algum lugar para continuar com as fagulhas, com as tentativas. Apertei-lhe o peito e o ouvi tossir roucamente.

- **Vai me... Deixar sem ar...**

Arregalei os olhos surpresa e o encarei. O Blood Elf me olhava de volta, mal humorado. Fraco, porém mal humorado. Cortei o contato de minhas mãos com o corpo de Caelëir e encarei-as. Estavam ensanguentadas e queimadas pela quantidade de poder que passara por ali. E só naquele instante percebi como estavam doendo.

Ele segurou meu pulso e o puxou para perto do rosto dele. Percebi o olhar analítico e reprovador que ele lançava para o estado de minhas mãos.  
Mas antes mesmo dele abrir a boca para me repreender, já havia lançado meus braços em torno do corpo dele e o abracei, choramingando contra seu peito. Ele gemeu dolorido e surpreso. E eu não sabia se ria ou chorava por ter Caelëir de volta. O velho Caelëir.

- **Nunca mais... Nunca mais me assuste assim, Cael! **– Choraminguei contra seu peito, tentando parecer realmente brava com ele. Caelëir suspirou resignado e, ao contrário de dar-me uma resposta mal humorada, afagou-me a cabeça com cuidado.

Depois de alguns momentos assim, ergui a cabeça suavemente, passando as costas da mão sobre o rosto. Não que fosse adiantar alguma coisa, a chuva e as lágrimas não davam trégua um segundo sequer.

-** Lynael... **– Ele me chamou com a voz rouca. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, para que ele não tivesse o esforço de falar muito alto.

Mas, é claro, ele nunca estava satisfeito. Pousou a mão gelada em meu queixo e puxou-me um tanto rude. Para _bem_ perto. Encarou-me daquele jeito profundo e intenso. E eu percebi que eu não _gostava_ daquele olhar. Eu o _amava_. E, enquanto eu divagava sobre o quanto aquele olhar me hipnotizava, ele me disse uma coisa que provavelmente não ouviria outra vez.

- **Obrigado...**

Então, me beijou. Nos lábios, de forma singela, terna e, de alguma forma inexplicável, carinhosa. E, de forma mais inexplicável ainda, eu o correspondi.

* * *

- **Do dur band dal'dieb?** _**"No que está pensando?" **_– Ele resmungou contra o meu ventre. Pisquei confusa.

- **Hm?**

- **Você suspirou sonhadora. Está pensando em alguma coisa. **– Apertou-me a cintura, como se o gesto fosse me fazer responder. Revirei os olhos e afaguei-lhe os cabelos cor de fogo embaraçados pelo sono que eu provavelmente acabara de interromper. Com um mísero suspiro.

- **Apenas em como você era teimoso... **– Tentei desmentir, enquanto enroscava os dedos distraidamente em uma mecha vermelha dele. Caelëir grunhui aborrecido.

- **Você não suspira sonhadora assim quando sou teimoso... **– Ele afundou novamente o rosto em meu ventre, que usava de travesseiro. Ajeitei-me contra a árvore onde estava recostada e sorri internamente. - **Nem fica distraída assim. **– Voltou a me encarar. _Daquele_ jeito.

- **Ah Cael... Assim não... **– Quase implorei. Ele me olhava inflexível. Sem um pingo de pena, carinho ou compaixão. Frio, indiferente e intenso, sempre. Mordi de leve o lábio inferior, mas resolvi ceder. - **Certo, certo. Quando nos conhecemos. E quando salvei você de morrer em um monte de neve. E aquela em _Zangarmash_ também. **– Afaguei-lhe a nuca. E então o encarei. - **Verdade. Salvei você duas vezes. Está me devendo hein. **– Tentei brincar. Mas, com Caelëir não se brinca.

Ele logo pareceu zangado. E, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Caelëir estava montado em cima de mim, segurando meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça contra o tronco da árvore. Era agora que ele me faria retirar tudo o que eu tinha dito nas últimas duas frases.

-** Estou lhe devendo é?** – Aquele olhar indecifrável. Mas que fazia com que meu coração desse saltos e meu estômago revirar-se com borboletas. -** Talvez eu esteja... **– Ele se aproximou com um olhar felino.

Quando Caelëir concorda com alguma coisa, é porque algo está errado.

- **Mas acho que você me deve aqueles apertos no peito quando me salvou em _Zargarmash_. Doeu sabia? **– Ele sussurrava rouco, perto demais. Deu-me uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha. - **E aquela vez que você deixou a Witch Doctor me apalpar em _Everlook_... **– Desceu pelo pescoço, em uma trilha de beijos que deixava para trás arrepios. - **E quando me deixou sozinho naquele quarto logo depois... **– Na junção do pescoço com o ombro era meu ponto fraco. E ele sabia disso, pois abusou até demais daquele lugar.

- **Ah, Cael... Cobra tudo de uma vez então! **– Estremeci e gaguejei. Mas tentei parecer firme e zangada no meu pedido. A verdade é que eu adorava as brincadeiras dele. Os carinhos. Os beijos. Os olhares.

Da mesma forma como ele me encarava agora. Frio. Mas, de algum jeito, eu podia ver paixão naquele olhar. E só aquele olhar me bastava para me entregar de corpo e alma para Caelëir.


End file.
